


a soft place to land

by Fives (janfives90)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, professors au, warnings: references to homophobic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: The blonde glances up at the dark sky outside and nods. “Give me your keys.”“O-” Alyssa blinks and looks at her. “Wait, what?”“Your car keys. Hand ‘em over.”“Are you… stealing my car?”The blonde laughs. “No. Just trust me.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	a soft place to land

Alyssa Greene sighs as she leans against the door of the school building, staring out towards the parking lot.

“You look like you’re doing an awful lot of thinking.”

She jumps. It’s not entirely clear how long the other woman has been leaning next to her, and Alyssa isn’t sure she wants to know how long she’s been completely oblivious. The woman is her age, not a student, and Alyssa hopes she’s not too obvious when she gives her a small once-over.

It’s not her fault that the blonde looks very good in jeans, navy blue high-top sneakers, a navy blue button-down shirt, a tan blazer, and a navy blue tie.

“Uhm. Yeah, I, uh. The one time I leave my umbrella in my car.”

The blonde gives a sympathetic laugh and squints out at the thunderstorm surrounding them. “It always figures, huh?”

“My car’s right there. I should just run to it. But man, I really don’t want to.”

“Which car?”

“That little blue Subaru.”

“Closest row to us, second car from the right?”

“Yeah.”

“Where’s your umbrella?”

Alyssa sighs forlornly. “On the floor on the passenger side.”

The blonde glances up at the dark sky outside and nods. “Give me your keys.”

“O-” Alyssa blinks and looks at her. “Wait, what?”

“Your car keys. Hand ‘em over.”

“Are you… stealing my car?”

The blonde laughs. “No. Just trust me.”

“Trust you? I have no idea who you are.”

Instead of answering, the blonde just holds her hand out expectantly.

Alyssa sighs and pulls her car keys out of her purse. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” she asks as she drops them in the blonde’s hand.

“No, but I’m sure I will.” She takes off her blazer and hands it to Alyssa. “Take this.”

“What are you going to-”

The blonde sprints out into the storm, heading for Alyssa’s car. Alyssa watches as she opens the passenger door, grabs the umbrella, and runs back to the building.

“Oh my God,” Alyssa laughs, taking the umbrella from the blonde’s hand. “Are you crazy?”

“Possibly.” She tries to dry her glasses off on her soaked shirt until Alyssa takes pity on her and dries them off on her own shirt instead. “I’m just glad I actually pulled it off and didn’t slip on a puddle or something. There’s nothing cool and gallant about wiping out in front of the girl you’re trying to impress.”

Alyssa laughs again and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Do you often try to impress women you’ve just met?”

“No, but I _have_ always been one for doing stupid things for beautiful women.”

Alyssa shakes her head slowly, smiling, and holds her hand out. “Alyssa Greene.”

The blonde grins and shakes her hand. “Emma Nolan.”

“I don’t remember seeing you around before.”

“Oh, I work in the Arts complex,” Emma says, jerking her thumb in the vague direction of the other side of campus. “I’m one of the new Music professors.”

“I teach Political Science.” Alyssa gestures around the Humanities & Social Sciences building they’re in. “You’re in my turf.”

Emma grins. “Let me guess. You were big on debate when you were in school.”

Alyssa grins back at her. “Captain of the team.”

“Figures.” Emma shivers and rubs at her arm. “I guess since I’m already drenched it won’t matter much if I just go back to the Arts building.”

“Is it useless to offer to walk you back with my umbrella?”

Emma laughs. “I appreciate it, but I’m alright. You’ll just end up getting wet.”

Alyssa clears her throat at the word choice, but Emma seems completely oblivious.

They step outside, Alyssa putting up the umbrella, and Emma stays close to her as the rain comes down around them.

“Thank you, Emma,” Alyssa murmurs, her heartbeat quickening from their proximity.

“Not a problem.” Emma grins again and runs a hand through her hair. “Have a nice night, Alyssa.”

“You too.”

Emma turns and runs, getting a few feet away before slipping on the wet concrete and falling. “I’m okay!” she yells, scrambling back to her feet. “I’m okay!”

Alyssa laughs and shakes her head as Emma gives her a weak wave and runs again.

It’s not until she gets into her car that she realizes that she still has Emma’s blazer.

* * *

Emma looks up to a knock on her office door. “Oh.” She leans back in her chair and smiles at Alyssa. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Alyssa holds up Emma’s blazer. “You forgot this last night.”

“Damn, I thought I was missing something when I got home.” Emma stands and takes the blazer from Alyssa. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you._ You’re the one who did me a favor.”

“Aw.” Emma rubs the back of her neck, feeling embarrassed. “It really wasn’t anything.”

Alyssa puts her hands in her pockets and rocks back onto her heels. “Hey, uh, when does your last class end today?”

“Seven.”

“Any interest in going for a drink at the Broadway Bar tonight?”

Emma shrugs. “Sure.”

Alyssa smiles and ducks her head a bit. “Great. I’ll see you tonight, then.”

“Cool. Meet you there at like 7:15?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

When Alyssa leaves, Emma goes back to her desk.

“Well, shit. Emma Nolan leaving clothes at a girl’s house.”

Emma looks up, frowning, as Kaylee Klein leans in the doorway. “Huh? I met her yesterday. I forgot my blazer with her when I was helping her get to her car in the storm.”

“Chivalrous.” Kaylee leans on Emma’s desk. “She’s cute.”

“Hadn’t noticed,” Emma says as she goes back to grading papers.

“I know you’re blind, but I didn’t realize you were stupid, too.”

Emma sighs and fidgets with her glasses as she glares up at Kaylee. “Don’t you have anywhere better to be?”

“Nah. My next class doesn’t start until five.”

“Super,” Emma mutters under her breath.

* * *

“We get to the top of the hill and my grandmother’s waiting for us, and she’s mad as hell. And I look at my cousin and he’s just standing there, all innocent.”

“Let me guess,” Alyssa laughs. “He did _not_ get permission from your grandpa to take a walk through the woods.”

“Of course he didn’t! We were six fucking years old!” Emma shakes her head and takes another sip of her 7 and 7. “Jesus. I’m surprised I survived to adulthood.”

“I never really did anything like that when I was a kid. My dad left when I was really young, so it was just me and my mom. I tried to be my best for her.”

“Were you the perfect gold star straight-A student?” Emma asks with a grin.

“You know it.”

Emma laughs. “Did she want you to become a teacher, too?”

“God no. She wanted me to go into politics.” Alyssa shrugs. “I liked my classes, but the actual politics themselves never really appealed to me personally. I figured I might be better suited to guiding people into careers for themselves.” She orders a water as she gets to the end of her margarita. “What about you?”

“I can play the guitar and the piano, but… I’m where I belong.”

Alyssa smiles. “I’m glad you are.”

* * *

When she gets out of her class on Monday, Alyssa walks out to her car to find Emma sitting on the hood, watching the sunset.

“Howdy, stranger.”

“Hey.”

“What’s up?”

Emma sits up. “I was gonna have dinner at the Broadway tonight. Wasn’t sure if you felt like joining.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

“Awesome.” Emma hops off of the car. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Hold on a second.” Alyssa reaches up, gently fixing Emma’s crooked tie.

“Thanks.”

Alyssa’s touch lingers on Emma’s clothes. “You’re welcome.”

Emma grins. “I should go so I can grab us a table. They get busy right around this time.”

She jogs off, and Alyssa watches her go with a small sigh.

* * *

“What are you doing with that?” Alyssa asks as Emma joins her outside the Humanities building with her guitar case.

“I was just picking this up from my car before lunch.” Emma sits down on the bench. “How’s your day going?”

“Not bad. It’s debate week.”

“Debate week?”

“Yeah, my students break into pairs and then pick topics that they want to debate each other on. It can be pretty interesting, because as long as it’s approved by me, I don’t have many restrictions on their options. I’ve had students debate everything from veganism to banning peanut butter in elementary schools to whether Han shot first in _Star Wars._ It’s really fun to watch.”

“Hm.” Emma eats a chip. “What would you pick?”

Alyssa lowers her soda. “Huh?”

“If you were going to pick a debate topic, what would you do?”

“I’m not sure. There’s so many options.” Alyssa leans forward. “What about you?”

Emma finishes chewing, then says, “Who would find an ancient artifact first, Lara Croft or Nathan Drake?”

Alyssa pauses. “What?”

“If you gave them both the exact same information, which one would find an ancient artifact first? They’re both just so good at solving puzzles.”

“I… I can’t say I’ve ever thought about it.” Alyssa shakes her head slowly. “You baffle me sometimes, Em.”

“I’m fine with that.” Emma brushes her hands off and opens her guitar case, picking up her guitar and getting up so that she’s sitting on the top of the bench.

“Oh, God, what are you doing?”

“Having fun.” Emma starts playing her guitar, quietly, a soft song that makes Alyssa close her eyes and relax.

“You’re good at that,” Alyssa murmurs.

“Sometimes I like to think I am.”

Alyssa opens her eyes and looks up at Emma, grinning and almost glowing in the afternoon sun. “Yeah.”

Emma tilts her head to the side. “Yeah what?”

Alyssa blinks and shakes her head. “Uh, nothing. Just thinking out loud.”

Emma gives her a confused smile, then adjusts her glasses and goes back to playing.

* * *

“Oh, man,” Emma laughs, setting her plate down on the living room table. “I love this movie.”

Alyssa raises an eyebrow. “You love _The Day After Tomorrow_ ? The science is _awful.”_

“It’s not supposed to be a _science_ movie,” Emma scoffs. She lays down across the couch, her head in Alyssa’s lap so she can smirk up at her more effectively. “It’s a _disaster_ movie. Disaster movies don’t need to make sense.”

“You’re a disaster movie,” Alyssa mutters, trying not to look at her.

“I think there might’ve been more water than that back when we met,” Emma comments, her focus on the flooding New York City on the screen.

“It sure was a hell of a storm.” Alyssa absentmindedly starts stroking her fingers through Emma’s hair.

“One last hurrah of summer storms for the end of August, I guess.” Emma stretches and pushes into Alyssa’s touch like a puppy. “Are you going anywhere for fall break?”

“I don’t think so. I think I’ll be focused on grading midterms.”

“Yeah, that’s my plan, too.”

“Maybe… Maybe we could grade together? You could always bring your work over here.”

Emma shrugs. “Sure. I’m always up for takeout and some company.”

Alyssa hesitates. “Great. I’ll text you when I figure out what times would work best.”

Emma closes her eyes and leans further into Alyssa’s movement through her hair. “Cool.”

* * *

“What do you want for dinner?” Alyssa asks, looking over at Emma sprawled on the living room floor grading music history exams.

“Alcohol?”

Alyssa laughs. “Grading isn’t going well?”

“Most of them did fine, but some of them clearly just aren’t paying attention or caring.” Emma sighs and sets a test on her stomach. “What do you want?”

“I was thinking Chinese? General Tso’s chicken?”

“Sounds good.”

Alyssa walks over to get the phone. “And I have beer in the fridge.”

Emma sighs softly. “You’re my favorite.”

Alyssa gives her a small smile as she gets up and heads into the kitchen. “Yeah, I know.”

* * *

“Thanks for the hospitality,” Emma jokes as she stands on Alyssa’s porch.

“Any time.” Alyssa pauses, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “Hey, Em…”

Emma cocks her head to one side. “Yeah?”

Alyssa sets her hands lightly on Emma’s shoulders and leans in to kiss her.

“What are you doing?” Emma asks before she can.

“I-I thought…” Alyssa lowers her hands. “I thought…”

Emma backs up, eyes wide, looking around as if checking their surroundings. She starts to say something and then stops, pale.

“Wait, Emma-”

Before Alyssa can even try to explain, Emma is back in her truck and driving away.

* * *

Alyssa puts her laptop away as her class lets out, sighing and rubbing the back of her neck.

“Hey, Greene.”

She looks up, giving half a wave at Shelby Gonzales as she steps into the classroom. “What’s up?”

“What exactly did you do to break Emma Nolan?”

Alyssa freezes. “Excuse me?”

“A… friend of mine, Kaylee, is one of the Art professors, and she said Emma cancelled all of her classes this week, but she’s pretty sure she’s in her office. But she won’t answer the door when Kaylee knocks.”

“Shit.” Alyssa runs her hands over her face. “I’ll go talk to her.”

“What did you even _do?”_

“I don’t _know._ I tried to kiss her, and I know I probably should’ve asked if it was okay, but… I thought we were on the same page.”

Shelby gives a low whistle. “Wow. Maybe I should talk to her.”

Alyssa glares at her. “It’ll be fine. I’m sure this is just a misunderstanding.”

“Okay. I sure hope so.”

Alyssa shoulders her bag and heads for the door. “Of course it is.”

* * *

She knocks on the door to Emma’s office, her stomach clenching when she hears what she thinks is a soft cry from the other side. “Em? Can I come in?”

_“Why?”_

“I’m worried about you.”

_“...Fine.”_

Alyssa enters the office and shuts the door behind her.

Emma’s office, always a strangely neat and organized kind of chaos in the times Alyssa has been there before, is a complete mess. There are Post-It notes all over the place, and, when she looks at them, she realizes that they lay out a complete timeline of every interaction she and Emma have ever had.

Emma herself is sitting on the floor in the far corner, knees pulled up to her chest. “I can’t see it,” she whispers.

“Can’t see what?”

“The trap. The trick.” Emma gestures towards the timeline. “I can’t see it.”

Alyssa carefully steps closer and sits down in front of her. “What trap, Emma? I don’t understand.”

 _“You._ I thought I’d be able to see the lie, but I can’t.”

“Why would I be a lie?”

Emma lifts her head, and Alyssa is struck by the confusion and fear in her eyes. “You tried to kiss me. It has to be a trick. Why else would you try to kiss me?”

“I…” Alyssa tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Emma, I tried to kiss you because it kinda seemed like something was going on between us. I’m sorry if I misunderstood, but there’s no trick here. I just wanted to kiss you.”

For a long moment, Emma just stares at her, pale. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Alyssa gives a small laugh. “Why would you think otherwise?”

Emma rubs the back of her neck. “Uhm… Technically I’ve never been kissed before.”

“You? I find that hard to believe.” Alyssa leans back on her hands. “Hold on. What do you mean ‘technically’?”

“I _almost_ got kissed once. But she, uh… She wasn’t actually gay. She was just setting me up.” Emma clears her throat and looks down at the floor. “It was in college. I thought we were dating, I guess. I didn’t really know any better. I was the only gay kid in my entire town when I was in high school, so it’s not like I’d gone on dates before.” She fidgets with her tie before continuing. “One day she got me behind the bleachers and said she was going to kiss me, and all I had to do was close my eyes.”

She realizes where the story is going in a moment of sudden clarity, and Alyssa flinches. “Oh, God, Emma,” she whispers.

“I did not get kissed,” Emma says, a sarcastic laugh in her voice. “Instead, I got jumped by a few football players. They beat the shit out of me and then just left me there. One of the Theatre professors found me the next morning and helped patch me up. I didn’t want to report it to the campus police. I just wanted it to be over.” She gives a small shake of her head. “That professor is why I’m a professor. If I can ever have the opportunity to do for a student what he did for me, I’ll take it.”

Alyssa cautiously reaches out and sets a hand on Emma’s knee. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. “You deserve so much more than that.”

Emma rubs the palm of her hand with her thumb. “I, uh…” She clears her throat again. “It’s funny, a part of me was hoping that something could happen between us, but I didn’t believe it could. I was almost afraid of the idea that it could, because of what it meant last time. I didn’t want you to be like that. I didn’t believe you _could_ be like that.”

“I’m not, Em.” Alyssa slides a bit closer. “I wanted to be your friend. The longer we were together, I wanted to be more than that. It’s genuine.”

“I know that,” Emma murmurs. “Now I know that.”

“I’m sorry that I brought back bad memories. That I made you think about it.”

“I’m sorry that I immediately assumed the worst. I should’ve known better.”

Alyssa shakes her head. “I shouldn’t have left any room for confusion.” She stands up and holds her hand out to Emma. “Do you want to have dinner with me, Emma? As a date?”

Emma gives a small laugh as she takes Alyssa’s hand and lets her pull her to her feet. “I’d love that.”

* * *

“Are you going home for Thanksgiving?” Alyssa asks, leaning in the doorway of Emma’s office.

Emma sighs and shakes her head. “I can’t. All the plane tickets back home were too expensive, and there’s no way I’d be able to drive there and back in any amount of time that would make sense. Greg’s going to be there for Gran.”

“I’m sorry; that sucks.” Alyssa walks into the office and brushes her fingers through Emma’s hair. “You should come with me. I’m going to my mom’s house for dinner. It’s only an hour away.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“Need to, no, but I want you to.” Alyssa leans down and kisses her on the cheek. “Please?”

Emma gives a soft smile. “Alright. You driving?”

“Definitely.”

“You remembering to bring your umbrella?”

Alyssa lightly hits the back of her head. “Shut up.”

* * *

“Oh my gosh,” Mrs. Greene says as she ushers Emma and Alyssa inside. “You poor things. You’re soaked.”

“Yeah.” Emma grins back at Alyssa. “Somebody forgot her umbrella.”

Alyssa just stares at her.

“That’s not a good stare, is it?” Emma mutters, leaning in towards Mrs. Greene.

Mrs. Greene laughs. “No. No, it is not.” She holds out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you finally, Emma. I’m Veronica Greene.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Greene,” Emma says as she shakes her hand. “Sorry that I look like I went swimming while fully dressed.”

“It’s no problem. I fixed up Alyssa’s old room for the two of you, so you can go get changed before dinner. I made some pasta; I figured it would be different enough from tomorrow’s meal.”

Alyssa pales. “Mom, we’re not… Uh, we’re…”

Mrs. Greene waves a hand. “It’s okay, honey. You’re an adult. I understand.” She heads into the kitchen, leaving them alone in the entryway.

“Em, I…”

“It’s alright. She’s trying to be nice.” Emma takes Alyssa’s hand and squeezes. “I think we can handle sleeping in the same bed even if we haven’t had sex.”

“Maybe I can’t.”

Emma blushes deep red, all the way to the tips of her ears. “Uh…”

Alyssa laughs and leans on her. “I’m teasing you, Emma. Come on. Let’s get into dry clothes.”

* * *

Emma lies on the bed, her eyes closed, relaxed as she waits for Alyssa to finish changing. “Your mom seems nice.”

“Yeah. She has her moments, I think all parents do, but she loves me.” Alyssa lies down next to her. “Thanks for coming. I’m sorry I forgot the umbrella.”

Emma laughs. “It’s okay. It brought back some nice memories. I should’ve run to the house and found one for you.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to wait in the car. I’d feel too bad.”

“I wouldn’t have minded doing it for you.” Emma opens her eyes and turns her head. “You’re something special, Alyssa Greene.”

Alyssa smiles. “You’re something special, too, Emma Nolan.”

Emma just looks at her for a long moment, then rolls onto her side.

“What are you doing?” Alyssa asks softly.

“Let’s just say that I think something’s going on between us.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes and starts to laugh, but the sound is cut off when Emma sets her palm on Alyssa’s cheek and pulls her in, kissing her softly.

It’s a little clumsy, a little awkward, but it smoothes out the longer it goes, Alyssa pulling at one of Emma’s beltloops.

Neither of them is entirely sure how long they lose themselves in the kiss before Mrs. Greene calls for them from downstairs.

“Damn,” Emma mutters against Alyssa’s lips.

“Wow,” Alyssa whispers. “For someone who’s never done that before, you’re pretty good, Nolan.”

“Huh. Imagine how good I’ll be with some practice.”

Alyssa swallows, staring up at the smirk on Emma’s face. She glances at the door as Mrs. Greene yells for them again. “After dinner.”

“After dinner?”

Alyssa pushes Emma onto her back before getting up, straightening her ruffled shirt. She gives Emma a small, cocky grin. “It’ll be like homework.”

Emma sits up. “I have to say,” she says slowly, “I’ve never been this excited about homework before in my life.”


End file.
